The One Where Midorima Finds Out
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Midorima Shintaro meets his biological father, Verde. Can't get any clearer than that.


_**The One Where Midorima Finds Out by LoveToRead15**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kuroko no Basuke or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_**Warnings: Read on your own risk.**_

_**Summary: Midorima Shintaro meets his father Verde. Can't get any clearer than that.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

When Shintaro Midorima came home that afternoon, he had expected to see his mother, Kana, in the kitchen preparing dinner. It wasn't because he was sexist that he expected his mother to be there, it was because his mother was a nutritionist and a chef, she delighted in spending her time in the kitchen. But, Unfortunately for him that wasn't what he came home to find. No, instead he found his parents sitting in the living room, drinking tea, with a child whose facial features resembled him with an astounding accuracy that made him feel incredibly terrified. He was unsure of what to say, he had never had both his parents in the same place for a prolonged period of time or having his parents wait on him, it was incredibly unnerving seeing as how his fathers schedule was always hectic, and he rarely had time to relax, but here he was drinking tea while staring at their guest with distaste. It was then that Shintaro turned his attention to the guest, the child wore spectacles and a lab coat, he had spiky green hair, and green eyes, the strange thing about the kid was that he had green pacifier as well, the child's mere presence could be felt from outside, but being in the same room as him felt suffocating. Shintaro didn't know what to think.

"Mother, Father." he greeted his parents, he proceeded to bow a little to the child, while sending a questioning look toward the infant. From the corner of his eyes he saw the child wince.

"Well, at least he's respectful." said the green haired child while watching him with a calculative look. it almost felt like he was being dissected. He didn't like the child. Period.

"Verde," his mother warned the child before turning towards him with a smile "Shin-kun, I have something important to tell you."

The child raised an eyebrow at his mother, not even bothering to glance at his direction a second time.

"Mother?" Shintaro turned questioning eyes toward his father. "Father? Whats going on?"

His father cleared his throat before meeting his eyes, "Shintaro, son, you're a grown young man now, your mother and I believe its time for you to know the truth about your parentage. I am not your biological father, but I'd like for you to remember that I did raise you to the best of my ability, you're my son in every way it counts, except blood."

"Maru! I believe we were to tell our son about this in a more adequate matter!" Kana, admonished her husband, his stepfather.

Shintaro couldn't believe it. So, he grasped for any topic that could potentially change the subject, he would regret that later.

"So, Who is the infant?" Shintaro asked, the 'infant' scowled at him.

He hoped he'd wake up soon, this just had to be a nightmare, it had to. The 'infant' glanced amusingly at him, like he knew what he was thinking, as irrational as it sounded.

"You're taking it rather well, Shintaro." his mother had a worried look in her eyes and face.

"I believe I'm currently in shock, mother, just continue. Eventually, I will emotionally catch up, logically speaking I understand what you're telling me. There is no need to worry." he said quietly, if not a little pale.

"Alright, dear, Verde" Kana, gestured to the infant. "Is here with us-"

"-we can see that, Kana." muttered Verde, from where he was sitting across his mother.

Everyone ignored him and carried on with the conversation as if they hadn't just hear him.

"-from what I understand, he was passing through town for a scientist conference, when he happen to come across your, ah, father. My dearest husband, Maru, had known about your biological father, as I have always been truthful to your father, how do I say this, hmm, your biological father-"

"_Please, don't say it. Please, don't say it." chanted Shintaro in his head._

"-is Verde.-"

"_Damn, she said it."_ His horoscope had said today would be a horrible and enlightening day for Cancers.

"-of course he skipped town before I could inform him about the development." Kana glared at the child sitting across from her drinking tea calmly.

Said 'infant' merely shrugged, he pushed his glasses toward the bridge of tiny nose, and placed his tea at the table with his other hand. "An emergency came up."

"You didn't come back, nor did you ever grace me with a call." Kana shook her head at the child.

And now that Shintaro thought about this, didn't anyone else find it absurd that a child could procreate? Shintaro was more likely to be the 'infant's' father than the other way around. In fact, the child wouldn't have been alive during Shintaro's conception, his mother had gone the deep end!

While he was thinking this, Verde responded with another shrug of his shoulders and merely stated "I was busy."

Hoping to avoid an argument, Shintaro turned to the infant "So, you're a scientist?" while inwardly thinking on how to broach the subject on why it was impossible for 'Verde' to be his father, without upsetting his mother.

The 'infant', Verde, straightened in his seat, and a proud look crossed his eyes. "Yes, I am one of the best scientist to have been born-"

"Well, he's certainly humble about it." Shintaro's stepfather(?) muttered.

"-My current work is on a project that can revolutionize the, ah, more, open-minded individuals of this world."

That was when a stray thought came to Shintaro, was it him or did 'Verde' have a very developed vocabulary for someone his age? Even for a prodigious child.

"You dont say, Mother I don't mean any disrespect, but are you absolutely certain that this _infant_ is my father? Have you taken a DNA test?" he said, desperately hoping they'd get the hint, he turned toward his apparent stepfather. "Father, for as long as I could remember you have always been there alongside me, we have pictures of you being in the hospital for my birth!" Shintaro was truly trying to be logical about the situation, he really was.

"Oh, Shintaro, of course we took a DNA test! It came out positive. Otherwise Verde, wouldn't bother to be here, if I hadn't shown him proof." Shintaro's mother through a dirty look at Verde for daring to even questioned her word.

Well, at least he was trying to be reasonable . . .

"What about father?" At this both his parents -Ugh, this was confusing! Shintaro decided to just think about his biological father as 'Verde' or 'infant', while sticking to calling the man who raise him as 'father'- glanced at one another.

It was his mother who started to explain, "Before Verde, I was dating Maru, we had gone out together for some time, when we _mutually_ decided to split up, test the waters, and all that. During this period of, ah, freedom, is when I met Verde, who was _charming_ young man back then-" Two pairs of eyes stared at Kana, questioning her sanity, anyone who had ever met Verde would put 'verde' and 'charming' in the same sentence, hell, Shintaro had just met the 'infant' and he could already pick up on that. What had his mother been on? "-one thing led to another, and a month later I found out I was pregnant! It was during the pregnancy that Maru, appeared again, and he wanted to be together, which led me to tell him I was pregnant. He promised me that it didn't matter, that he would raise my child as if it were his own! It was so romantic!" kana squealed, making her husband and Verde wince. "We got married and soon we had you!"

It became silent for a moment, before Shintaro asked "So, What made you decide to tell Verde about me?"

He heard Verde murmur, "Yeah, why did you?"

"In all honesty it was a moment of utter stupidity on my part." said his father, his mother let out a gasped and proceeded to slap her husband's shoulder, then she turned to him with a beautiful smile, "We wanted you to know, it was your right as well as Verde's."

His father picked out some reports from the hospital after a moment, Shintaro glanced at his biological father, silently inquiring his reason for being here.

"Mere curiosity, I assure you."

Shintaro sighed then rubbed his temple in agitation, "What do you want to do about it?"

His mother gave a laugh, "Verde, would like to spend some quality time with you. Unfortunately, his job makes it unlikely that it would happen."

_Thank goodness for small mercies_, he thought.

"If you'd like to move in with Verde, we would of course under-" He heard his mother say.

Shintaro finally snapped.

"Mother, please be reasonable! Verde, is most likely a brother of mine." he glanced at the infant who looked interested in what he was about to say, "I mean, that's the most _logical_ explanation to all this. Whomever sired Verde is most likely also my father, an infant can't be my father."

Verde decided it was time to speak up, This infant state is temporary, I was caught in, ah, an experiment, these things happen.". Inwardly Verde thought the experiment had gone alright, it had done what it was supposed to anyway.

Shintaro stared at Verde, his thought going into hyper drive, but most prominent of all was the near silent thought of ' Was Verde joking?'

His father (Maru) gave a disdainful snort.

"Well, Shintaro be a dear and tell Verde about yourself."

He took a deep breath, "Hello, pleasure to meet you Verde," an outright lie, "My name is Midorima Shintaro, I'm sixteen years old, currently enrolled in Shutoku, and am a cancer."

Verde blinked at him, "I am Verde, a scientist, that's all you need to do."

Both stared at one another, one in distaste, and the other apathetically.

It was the start of a wonderful father and son relationship.

_Not really._

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

It had been over a year since Shintaro had seen his biological father, it didn't bother him at all, the one time he had met an acquaintance of Verde's had been, well let's just forget about that incident all together. Shintaro had made sure to tell no one about his actual father, and made as if it had never happened.

It had been wonderful, especially when Verde only showed up two times . . . to hide out. Apparently, someone named Reborn was looking for him. What a strange name.

Today had been a relatively peaceful day and he relaxed under the roof of his own home. Then the doorbell rang.

Had he forgotten to mention that today's horoscope had mentioned that cancer's were to be prepared for _anything_. Shintaro believed he was.

Yeah, _right_.

So, when the doorbell in his home ranged and he knew that the family wasnt expecting anyone, he argued to himself with the merits of opening the door. Eventually it irritated Shintaro enough to actually stand up and open the door.

The sight that greeted him was unpleasant.

It was Verde.

Verde had changed, a lot. He was no longer an infant, he was a young man who could have passed off as Shintaro's elder brother. His face had matured, he was lean, tall, the same spiky hair, wore the same glasses he had as an infant, as well as the lab coat with a green shirt under that, and dark brown pants.

So, Shintaro's father was no longer an infant, that was a relief. However, the real surprise came from the teenager next to Verde.

The teenager was dressed differently, that's all he could bring himself to say, he had green eyes with markings beneath both, he also had straight green hair that reached the teens jaw, in fact he resembled Verde somewhat. In fact the teen resembled Shintaro when he had been younger . . .

Oh, _oh, hell no!_

Before the teenager said anything Verde, who had the decency to look embarrassed, decided it was best if he introduced the two teens.

"Shintaro, can we please come in?"

"No."

"Let us in Shintaro," Verde ordered.

"You're suppose to be one of the greatest scientist in your time, and you can't even follow the instructions to a _condom!"_ hissed Shintaro.

"Its not how it looks like," Verde tried to calm his eldest.

"Oh, so he isn't my brother." Shintaro crossed his arms and raised a brow at his father.

Verde was silent for a moment before: "Okay, it's exactly how it looks like."

He received a slammed door to his face.

The unnamed teen turned to Verde, "I don't think big brother likes me at all."

"Shut up, Fran."

"Father, is so mean."

"I mean it."

It had been such a peaceful morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake)<strong>

**The One Where Shintaro Meets Skull**

He couldn't believe it, it was impossible. Who would have thought that it would be Verde who would reproduce? He had pegged Reborn to be the first to father a child, but never in his wildest dream had he thought it would be _Verde_.

Said person stood beside his, son, saying nothing, but his eyes conveyed the message loud and clear. _You saw nothing, now scram before I decide to make you my test subject._

Unfortunately for Skull, he was a clumsy lad and in that moment he had been so horrified at the scene he had just witnessed that he had started walking backwards, shaking his head in disbelief, it was just his luck that a truck had been passing at a high-speed, and ran him over.

Shintaro who had seen the inevitable scene play out before his very eyes had been about to shout something at the oblivious infant, when his 'father' had snorted and said "Don't bother, he'll be fine. Lets go."

Shintaro had turned disbelieving eyes at the infant before turning around to the poor soul, just in time he had seen the truck drag him under, a high-pitched scream came from the child who was being crushed, and the sounds of bones being shattered was heard.

Shintaro felt sick, he was even willing to bet he looked sick.

The truck came to a stop, the man driving the truck open the side door, the man had started to say "I didn't see him," etc, when the child popped out the back of the truck, without a single scratch on him.

Everyone who was around stared a t the child in shock. Including him.

The truck driver fainted, and suddenly everyone was rushing closer to the kid, every once in a while he hear the word '_Miracle_' come from the crowd.

The infant visibly _preened _under the attention of all the adults, quickly forgetting about the scene he had witnessed earlier, or most probably trying to forget having seen it.

Shintaro gave a sharp turn and started to leave the scene, in no way was he going to associate himself with the poor victim, who by all rights had to have been gravely injured. That and it was obvious that _Verde_ knew him well enough to know that he would survive something like _that._

Shintaro was going _home._

At least that was the plan until Verde appeared in his shoulders, "Let's go kid, we are going to be late for the annual science convention."

In the back of his mind he hoped he'd never come across another of Verde's _acquaintance._

It was then that Shintaro took a moment to process what Verde had said, Conventions? That was were they were going? Were other unique people were? People like _Verde?_

"Shouldn't you stop going to these things? I mean because of these conventions, you've managed to have me without knowing, you keep this up and you'll find another child that belongs to you." Shintaro privately hoped that Verde wouldn't sire another child, what were the chances? (Half a year Later he would regret his words)

"Don't you worry, its highly _improbable_ that I manage to have another child. Now quit your whining and let's go."

Shintaro did as he was told, Verde might look like an infant but he was still his father and an elder.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes found in the grammar or spelling.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**I ****think** **I'll make a second installment on this plot were Verde finds out Midorima is his father.**

**Did any of you see Fran coming?**

**The One Where Shintaro Meets The Arcobaleno is half-finished. Unsure if I should post it.**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
